


Steady On

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why on earth do you make time for the man who was best friends with your brother? Every week, we go out for lunch, no big issues to discuss, and god knows it's been ages since Sherlock was the topic of our conversations. Why do you do this, humor me with these meetings?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady On

"John." Mycroft greeted him with a nod, letting the half smoked cigarette fall to the ground before grinding it beneath his heel. "Shall we?" 

John led the way into the restaurant, going to their usual booth where two sandwiches were already waiting for them. "Why did this become a routine?"

"What do you mean, John?"

"Why on earth do you make time for the man who was best friends with your brother? Every week, we go out for lunch, no big issues to discuss, and god knows it's been ages since Sherlock was the topic of our conversations. Why do you do this, humor me with these meetings?"

The edge of Mycroft's lips twitched up into a small smile. "Did you ever think, perhaps I was humoring myself, my dear doctor?"

John licked his lips,"No, it-it hadn't." Hastily he picked up his sandwich, taking a quick bite as a flush rose to his cheeks.

Mycroft's smile spread across his face, more of a smirk now, really. "I think you'd find, if you examined my reasons, things far more personal than any lingering affections to my brother, may he rest in piece."

John's eyes darted up to meet his across the table. "What would I find, then?"

"A rather lingering, and growing affection for you yourself, Doctor John Hamish Watson. I could give you a job, you know. You could be a part of my work like you were his. You'd get your fill of danger."

"And?"

"And, you could be at my side more than once a week in a small diner. What do you say?"

John set down his sandwich, pushing the plate away from him. "I say when can I start."

Mycroft grinned, "I think now is as good of a time as any, don't you, John."


End file.
